My Heart is True
by slackerD
Summary: AU Aubrey has an unexpected conversation at her birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Heart is True  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** AU Aubrey has an unexpected conversation at her birthday party.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,082  
**A/N:** requested by kiarcheo

* * *

When Chloe mentions that she's bringing a date to the party, Aubrey doesn't think much of it. People are always hitting on Chloe. The blonde is used to Chloe coming home with a phone number constantly; even when it's just a quick run to the store because they're out of milk. So the fact that Chloe has a date to her birthday gathering isn't surprising.

What Aubrey doesn't expect is to stumble upon said date a few hours into her party, outside, leaning about the railing, eyes closed. The brunette is obviously not asleep, Aubrey can hear her humming just under her breath, but it's obvious that she wants to be alone. So even though this is technically her house and her party, Aubrey quietly backs away.

Except she's not paying attention to where she's going and stumbles backwards into a chair. The brunette's eyes shoot open and before Aubrey can apologize, she's there, helping Aubrey regain her balance.

"You okay?"

Aubrey nods. "I'm fine. I was just trying to give you some privacy."

"Why? This is your house, right?"

Aubrey nods again. "You seemed like you were deep in thought."

"Not really," she replies. "Just doing some brainstorming for work. I'm Beca by the way."

"I'm Aubrey," Aubrey says. "You're Chloe's date."

"Well, I wouldn't really call me her date, per say," Beca replies.

"You came with her," Aubrey points out.

"I did," Beca agrees. "But it's definitely not a date."

"Oh." Aubrey doesn't know what to say to that.

"So happy birthday," Beca says softly. "And thanks for letting me come, even if we've just met."

"Thank you," Aubrey replies. "And any, uh, friend of Chloe's…"

"Care to join me?" Beca asks, gesturing to the chair that Aubrey just tripped over.

"All right," Aubrey replies cautiously. Just because Beca claims she's not on a date with Chloe, doesn't mean that the brunette isn't going to pump Aubrey for info about the red head. She's been in this scenario too many times to count.

"So how'd you meet Chloe?" Aubrey asks, deciding that it'll be quicker to just skip the usual subtle build up.

"We work together, actually," Beca replies.

"Oh. Really? For how long?" Aubrey questions. "I've been to Chloe's office a number of times. I don't think I've seen you."

"A year or so." Beca shrugs. "I tend to blend in. I've seen you, though."

"Ummm..."

"I actually asked Chloe if I could come with her tonight," Beca shares.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a date," Aubrey says.

"It's not," Beca replies.

"But you asked Chloe to bring you," Aubrey says.

"I did," Beca nods. "Because I wanted to meet you."

"What?"

"I've, uh, had a crush on you since the first time I saw you."

Aubrey can only stare at Beca. "You do not."

"It was a Tuesday the first day I saw you," Beca says. "You were wearing this navy pantsuit and you were obviously running late because you looked at your watch twelve times in two minutes. I counted."

"You counted?"

Beca nods. "You also checked your email while you were waiting and spent about thirty seconds cursing under your breath."

Aubrey actually remembers that day, it had been about three months ago; _everything_ was going wrong and she'd been hoping that lunch with her best friend would cheer her up, but Chloe's morning had gone just as badly as Aubrey's and so when she'd stopped by, the red head had kept her waiting. The email had been from her boss, demanding an early morning face to face that Aubrey had rightly been paranoid about because it had turned out very badly. "I..."

Beca looks embarrassed when Aubrey has no response. "And now I'm some kind of creepy stalker. I should go." She starts to stand.

"No, don't go," Aubrey says, grabbing Beca's arm. "I'm just not used to people noticing me when Chloe's around."

"It's the red hair," Beca quips. "It's very distracting."

"That's what Chloe says," Aubrey replies.

"So I didn't just completely freak you out?" Beca asks.

"No, not completely," Aubrey says.

"Excellent," Beca smiles. "Does that mean you'll go out with me tomorrow night?"

Aubrey studies Beca for a moment. "So you asked Chloe out, just so you could come here and ask me out?"

"Um... yes?"

"Then yes," Aubrey nods. "I'll go out with you tomorrow."

Beca grins and Aubrey can't help but smile back.

**...**

"So good birthday?" Chloe asks a few hours later as she stretches out on the couch besides Aubrey.

"It was a great birthday," Aubrey assures her.

"Any highlights?" Chloe smirks.

Aubrey elbows her, but remains quiet.

"Because I heard something very interesting," Chloe continues.

"Really?"

Chloe nods. "Sounds like someone has a date tomorrow night."

"And?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Promise me that you'll give Beca a chance," Chloe says.

"Chloe," Aubrey sighs.

"I mean it, Bree, a real chance," Chloe says. "She really likes you."

"She mentioned that," Aubrey says.

"I mean, _really_ likes you," Chloe insists.

"For serious?"

Chloe nods. "She always asks about you. And when I mentioned your party tonight, she pretty much begged me to bring you, so she could maybe work up the courage to talk to you."

"She did not."

Chloe sighs again. "Aubrey, I swear to god..."

"Then why didn't she say or do anything sooner?" Aubrey can't help but ask.

"Beca's kind of a loner at the office," Chloe replies. "We worked together for almost two months before I even heard her speak."

"Oh."

"Just promise me, Bree," Chloe says. "That you'll give Beca a real, honest chance."

"I promise, all right? Sheesh."

"Good," Chloe says. "I think you two would be good together."

"You're just saying that because I haven't been on a date in a while."

"I'm saying it," Chloe replies. "Because it's true. Besides, you need to pursued for once. It seemed like it was always you taking the initiative with Sara."

"That's true," Aubrey agrees.

"Beca likes you," Chloe says. "Just go out, relax and have a good time."

"I already promised I would, Chlo."

The red head smiles. "I just want you to be happy, Bree. That's all."

"And Beca is going to make me happy?"

Chloe nods. "She could. If you just gave her the chance."

"All right," Aubrey says. "Even though I already promised, I swear I'll go on this date with an open mind."

"That's all I ask," Chloe replies. "Happy birthday, Bree."

Aubrey smiles. "Thanks Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell rings the next evening, Aubrey's thankful that Chloe's there to answer it. So maybe she's feeling a bit more nervous about this date than she'd like to admit. It's been a while since she's gone out with someone who actually _asked_ her. Her last two dates had been set up by Chloe and while Aubrey appreciates the effort, it left her feeling a bit pathetic.

She looks down at her jeans and wonders what's in store for her. Beca said to dress causal and for some reason, Aubrey immediately thought picnic, which would probably be a good bet if it wasn't so cold out. Still, she can admit, to herself at least, that Beca has intrigued her.

Her roommate's ringing endorsement probably helps too.

Beca is standing nervously at the door when Aubrey comes down the stairs. The brunette is rocking slightly on her heels, but looks up when she hears Aubrey coming. The grin that lights up her face erases all the doubt Aubrey is feeling about the date. And then Beca shyly hands her a single rose and Aubrey melts at the bashful expression on Beca's face.

Before Aubrey can do anything with it, Chloe is there, promising to take care of it. She tells them to go and have fun, before literally pushing them out the door.

Beca links their arms together as they walk to the car and then to Aubrey's surprise, the brunette opens her door for her. Aubrey shyly slides in and watches as Beca gently closes the door before running around and climbing into the driver's seat.

Aubrey is shocked at the rather intense looking sound system inside the very practical car. Beca looks a bit embarrassed as she starts the car.

"I'm a bit of a music junkie," Beca says.

"I've seen less impressive setups in movie theaters," Aubrey replies. "But I like it."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nods. "Chloe said that you're not really one to go about things half way."

Sheepishly, Beca nods in reply. "I'm kinda all or nothing about stuff." She glances at Aubrey and the blonde can tell she's debating whether to continue. "It tends to put people off, all that intensity; even if it's not focused on them. Or maybe because it's not."

"I tend to obsess about things a bit myself," Aubrey replies. "So I understand."

They lapse into silence after that, but it's comfortable and Aubrey lets herself enjoy the music playing. They drive for about fifteen minutes before Beca pulls into a parking lot.

"I know it seems a bit silly," Beca says, as she parks the car. "But I haven't played in forever."

It's been years since Aubrey's played mini golf as well and smiling, she finds her excitement growing. She hadn't expected this and it has the possibility of being much more fun than her usual dates of an overly expensive dinner meant to impress.

"It's been years for me too," Aubrey says, climbing out of the car. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to totally kick your butt at it."

Beca grins in response. "Yeah, Chloe mentioned you're a wee bit competitive."

Aubrey laughs because that might be the biggest understatement ever uttered about her.

"Don't worry," Beca continues. "I'll go easy on you."

"More like I'll be consoling you at the end after I trounce you," Aubrey replies.

"Depending on your method of consoling, that might be more fun than mini golf," Beca teases, taking Aubrey's hand as they walk to the counter.

Aubrey blushes and enjoys how well her hand fits with Beca's.

**...**

Beca seems to enjoy bringing out Aubrey's competitive side. At each hole, no matter what the outcome was at the last one, Beca declares that she's going to crush Aubrey's score and spirit with her hole in one. However, this actually only happens once and it's pure chance, even Beca can admit that. Still, Aubrey finds it adorable that Beca just seems to thrive on producing various reactions in her. It's as if Beca just wants to see as much of Aubrey as possible; it makes Aubrey wonder if the brunette thinks she won't be earning a second date.

There's a pathetic concession stand next to the mini golf course and even though Beca tries to drag her elsewhere, Aubrey insists on eating there. She's having a great time and she doesn't want it to end. Even though she knows that their environment isn't solely responsible for the fantastic mood she's in, a small part of Aubrey fears that leaving will ruin the perfect mood that's occurring between her and Beca. Luckily, Beca is agreeable.

"As long as I get to spend time with you," Beca says shyly. "We can eat where ever you want."

Aubrey blushes at the unabashed interest Beca keeps showing her. Aubrey's pretty sure she's never been on a date with someone who so obvious wants her. It's flattering.

At first, Aubrey had been worried that she's just getting caught up in the whirlwind of affection that Beca is projecting. But as the date progressed, Aubrey found they have a lot in common but more importantly, she finds herself having fun. Being with Beca makes Aubrey want to be carefree and laidback. She knows it's impossible, at least in some aspects of her life, but maybe Aubrey can be a bit more easy going in the rest of her life, if Beca's there to join in.

**...**

It's late when Beca pulls into Aubrey's driveway and the blonde finds that she doesn't want the evening to end.

"I had a great time," Beca says shyly.

"Me too," Aubrey grins. "I'm going to have a lot to live up to when I plan our next date."

Beca's face lights up, but she doesn't respond as Aubrey expected. "So you just _assume_ that there's going to be a second date."

"Well, _I'd_ like to go out again," Aubrey says. "But if you don't want to..."

Beca smiles. "The promise of another date with you is one of the best possible ends for this evening."

"One of how many possibilities?" Aubrey can't help but ask.

Beca's smile grows. "Well, there are infinite possibilities, obviously. But in terms of the best possible? I only have a couple."

"Care to share what the other one is?"

Beca smirks and it's the perfect mix of sensual seduction that Aubrey knows _exactly_ what she's thinking. Aubrey feels herself blushing and feels a bit silly. She's far too old to be feeling like a giddy school girl over just one date.

Still, she tries to regain control, even though it's obvious from Beca's expression that she knows what Aubrey's thinking about. "Play your cards right and maybe it can be the end to our second date."

"Just one more reason to be excited about our second date," Beca says. "May I walk you to the door?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Beca replies and then quickly jumps out of the car.

Before Aubrey can follow her, the brunette is there, opening the door for Aubrey and offering her arm. Taking it, Aubrey lets herself be led to the front door.

"So you're in charge next time," Beca says.

"That's just how I like it," Aubrey grins.

Beca chuckles. "Oh, I've noticed, don't worry."

Before Aubrey can respond, Beca's leaning in to kiss her. Considering what had just been running through Aubrey's head, the kiss is rather chaste. But when Aubrey pulls Beca in for more, the second kiss is much more of what Aubrey was expecting and she lets herself fall into it as she's pressed against the front door.

When they finally pull apart, it's with great effort on Aubrey's part. If Beca keeps kissing her like that, the date would _definitely_ be ending the way Beca had hinted at earlier.

"So you'll call me?" Beca asks, taking a step back, obviously just as affected.

Aubrey nods, still trying to catch her breath.

Beca grins. "I better go, then. Good night, Aubrey."

"Night Beca."

Still half leaning against the door, Aubrey watches the brunette saunter to her car. Once the car is too far to see anymore, Aubrey lets herself into the house, humming to herself. She has a second date to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe is running late and it's not helping Aubrey's nerves. As she paces in front of the jewelry store, she checks her watch again. The red head had texted that she'd be about ten minutes late, having had to take a detour due to an accident, and while Aubrey appreciates the explanation, the extra waiting is just making her more anxious.

As she continues to pace, Aubrey begins to wonder if she's being insane. After all, it's only been nine months. They haven't even been together for a whole year; she's definitely jumping the gun. But god, when Aubrey looks at Beca, she just _knows_.

"I'm here," Chloe announces. "I'm here. Sorry I was late."

"It's fine," Aubrey replies, even if she's near her melt down point. "It gave me time to think. And I... maybe this is a bad idea."

"Bree," Chloe says, taking her hands and forcing the blonde to stand still. "It's not."

"It's too soon," Aubrey argues. "I'm definitely being completely and utterly insane. I mean, what am I thinking? It's only been nin—"

Aubrey's cut off by Chloe slapping her.

"Was that really necessary?" Aubrey asks, rubbing her cheek.

"You need to calm down, Bree," Chloe tells her. "You're not being insane and this is a good idea. Okay?"

She waits for Aubrey to nod.

"Good," Chloe says. "Now let's go in there and pick out the perfect ring for your girl."

Aubrey nods again and lets herself be led inside the jewelry store.

**...**

Aubrey is a nervous wreck as she waits for Beca. The blonde has put a lot of thought into this proposal and now that's finally here, she's doubting all her choices. She had thought about trying something big and romantic, but that doesn't seem like her and Beca. So instead, she made the brunette dinner and plans to propose afterwards, out on the deck where she and Beca first met.

Chloe has reassured her numerous times that her choice is the height of romantic, but Aubrey's not too sure.

"Besides," the red head had reminded her. "Beca will only have eyes for you, per usual, so the setting isn't as important as the fact that it's _you_ asking _her_."

"Yeah?"

Chloe had nodded. "Having been the pursuer, I'm sure Beca's not expecting anything like this."

"Because it's too soon?"

Chloe had sighed. "Don't make me slap you again."

Aubrey had rolled her eyes. "Then please get the hell out of here."

The red head had smirked. "Good luck." And then had taken off for the night.

And so Aubrey had gone through her checklist one more time and then tried to patiently wait for Beca to arrive.

**...**

When Beca finally arrives, right on time, Aubrey feels her resolve crumpling. To stop herself from proposing on the spot, Aubrey pushes Beca up against the door and kisses her like it's been _months_ instead of days since they've seen each other.

"I missed you too, Bree," Beca says.

"Sorry," Aubrey replies. "I just..."

"Hey," Beca says, taking her hand and half leading her into the kitchen. "You _never_ have to apologize for greeting me like that. In fact, can we do that every time?"

Aubrey laughs. "_Every time_? Even when I meet you for lunch at work?"

Beca smirks. "_Especially_ when you meet me for lunch at work."

Loving the look of adoration and desire on Beca's face, Aubrey laughs louder. "I'll take it under advisement."

They sit down to dinner and as Beca compliments Aubrey's cooking and begins talking about her day, Aubrey feels her nervousness fade away. Being with Beca makes her happy, makes her life feel perfect; knowing that, proposing seems like the only option.

So, Aubrey manages to stick to her plan and they make it through dinner. Then Beca insists on cleaning up and Aubrey feels like she's falling in love even more. It's not as if it's anything new. Anytime, Aubrey cooks for Beca, the brunette insists on cleaning up and for some reason, it tugs at Aubrey's heart strings. Watching Beca bop around the kitchen, humming and putting the dishes away, Aubrey realizes that it's their mutual need to take care of each other. She's never really felt that way in a relationship before. The two of them seem to have this perfect give and take that Aubrey is only now starting to properly appreciate.

Once the kitchen is clean, Aubrey drags Beca outside. They lay stretched out on one of the lawn chairs and enjoy being wrapped up together, occasionally talking, but mostly just being. After a half hour of this, Aubrey knows that she's making the right decision.

"Listen, Beca," Aubrey says, sitting up. "There's something I want to ask you."

"All right," Beca replies, sounding a bit cautious.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey starts, "When we first met, I really wasn't sure what to think of you. No one's ever gone to so much trouble just to _talk_ to me. Chloe, yes, but not me. But you were so sweet and charming that how could I say no? And it's the smartest choice I've ever made. Being with you is... it's better than I ever imagined things could be. Things are just better because I'm with you, me included. Beca Mitchell, I love you and can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Aubrey opens up the ring box and holds it out to Beca.

"Holy shit," Beca whispers, looking a bit awed. "Of course I will."

Aubrey laughs because it's such a Beca response. She happily removes the ring from the box and slips it onto Beca's finger before leaning in for a kiss.

"Is this why you've been distracted all evening?" Beca asks, once they're cuddled back up on the lawn chair.

Aubrey had been so sure that her nervousness hadn't been obvious. "What?"

Beca smirks. "I knew something was up. I just didn't expect this," she says, holding out her left hand.

"Good surprise?"

"Best surprise."

Aubrey grins. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
